dayofinfamyfandomcom-20200215-history
StG 44
The StG 44 is an assault rifle featured in the Day of Infamy. Day of Infamy Wehrmacht Support |supply = 6 |weight = 115 |rof = 575 PRM |magazine = 30+1 |startammo = +3 mags +5 (LK) +6 (HK)}} The StG 44 is available to the Wehrmacht and can be equipped by Support class on maps from 1944 and later. These maps include Foy, Bastogne, Reichswald, and Dog Red. Weapon Attachments In-Game use The Sturmgewehr 44 is a german handy SMG-like weapon available on later maps. It is, like in real-life intended, pretty much a mix between a machinegun and a normal rifle, performing pretty well in both areas. It is one of the few weapons that are capable of both fully-automatic fire and semi-automatic fire. Both damage and accuracy are mediocre compared to other large-calibre weapons but both still are higher than the ones of SMGs and Pistol. While also having lower rate of fire than most SMGs its also its biggest upside: the controllability of automatic fire for medium ranges. It is a jack-of-all-trades however, meaning it doesnt particularly shine anywhere brighter than it normally does. As defensive force Since the StG is a jack-of-all-trades it is easily usable for mid-range sniping (in semi-automatic as rifle) or gunning (as a lighter LMG), CQC-camping or simple roaming around. This however allows unsuspected tactic changes right on point if needed making a support with this gun very hard to predict and may allow excellent players to single-handedly rip whole squads to shreds by practically being anywhere at the same time. As offensive force Again it can fill alot of roles again, from mid-range sniping or supressing to tactical clearing to aggressive and bloody rushing and gunning and allowing for quick tactic changes in the mid of the heat like usually. All of this can make it a royal pain in the keister of the enemy and should preferably used by a skilled player rather than a newbie. As Allied As offensive force While not being a priority over most other dangerous weapons this may need alot of caution and communication to prevent any large damage dealt by a player using this gun, most preferably telling your teammates if he is roaming, camping or sniping and where he most likely is. As defensive force While again not more dangerous than more specialized guns an experienced soldier using the Sturmgewehr can still be devestating, players should especially on open maps not use any smokes or smoke barrages to not give him the opportunity to just flank half the team. Trivia * The StG 44 means translated "Assault Rife (year) 44". ** It is also concidered to be one of the first assault rifles to be ever successfully fielded. ** During field-test operations of single platoons replacing their Karabiner 98s with StG44 th commanders reported the StG to perform excellent, allowing them to easily field as much firepower as their MG 42s during retreats and assaults. This however didn't promt a change in the troop doctrine. Day of Infamy (Insurgency mod) German Army Officer · Assault |supply = 4 |weight = 200 |rof = 575 RPM |magazine = 30+1 |startammo = +3 mags +5 (AB) +6 (CR)}} Weapon Attachments * Sling (1 supply) External links * Wikipedia: StG 44 Category:Assault rifles Category:Weapons of Day of Infamy Category:Weapons of Day of Infamy (mod)